This disclosure relates to a no-back for use with an actuation system.
No-backs are typically used with aircraft actuators, which may be used to displace an aircraft surface, such as a flap, a leading edge, or a trailing edge of a wing. Multiple actuators may be positioned on opposing sides of an aircraft, and are typically driven by an input, which may be a drive line torque shaft. In the event of failure or disconnect of the drive line torque shaft, for example, a no-back will prevent an associated aircraft surface from being displaced from a desired position.